There is disclosed a method for continuously manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel, which includes unwinding, from a first optical film roll, a first long polarizing film having an absorption axis in the longitudinal direction; transversely cutting the first long polarizing film to form a first polarizing film; bonding the resulting first polarizing film to the back side of a liquid crystal cell; unwinding, from a second optical film roll, a second long polarizing film having an absorption axis in the longitudinal direction; transversely cutting the second long polarizing film to form a second polarizing film; bonding the resulting second polarizing film to the viewer side of the liquid crystal cell (what is called a Roll to Panel (RTP) system) (see for example Patent Document 1). The RTP system makes possible high-speed continuous production of liquid crystal display panels.
There is also disclosed a liquid crystal display panel with high light use efficiency, which includes a liquid crystal cell, a first optical film including a polarizing film bonded to the viewer side of the liquid crystal cell, and a second optical film bonded to the back side of the liquid crystal cell, wherein the second optical film includes a polarizing film and a linearly polarized light separating film laminated in this order (see for example Patent Document 2). There has also been a demand for high-speed continuous production of liquid crystal display panels with such a structure.